


Eternity Together

by StanfouQueen



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: 50 Sentences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanfouQueen/pseuds/StanfouQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I accidentally deleted this, so here it is (again).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity Together

#01 – Comfort

Elliot and George knew that work was a strain and they always relied on each other for comfort.

#02 – Kiss

Elliot is sometimes afraid of kissing in public but he can't resist when he's with George.

#03 – Soft

Elliot always loved the way George's was soft when he talked, a welcome change after the roughness of the Special Victims Unit detectives.

#04 – Pain

Elliot gasped in pain when he had to stand on his still-healing leg but when George gave him a gentle kiss the pain seemed to vanish.

#05 – Potatoes

George laughs when he catches the kids looking around their bedroom and they suddenly drop whatever they're holding like it's a hot potato.

#06 - Rain

Elliot and George both sighed at the clean smell that was left in the air by the rain and felt relaxed for the first time in a while.

#07 - Chocolate

It was a good day for George when Elliot surprised George by calling him to the bedroom, where Elliot covered himself with chocolate.

#08 - Happiness

Elliot feels full of happiness when he, George, and the kids sit together and play poker and he lets himself forget that in a few hours he and George will be dealing with terrible people.

#09 - Telephone

Elliot dreads answering the telephone because Elliot and George agree no news is good news and every time he answers and finds that nothing is wrong he breathes a sigh of relief.

#10 - Ears

Elliot smirks as he leans down and licks George's ear and hears a breathy moan in return.

#11 - Name

Elliot Stabler had never felt his name sounded good until he started saying Elliot Stabler and George Huang.

#12 - Sensual

George didn't look it, but he was very sensual and he craved Elliot a lot more than Kathy had.

#13 - Death

Elliot feels the tears stream down his face when he sees George so close to death from a car crash but George begins to improve and he breathes a sigh of relief.

#14 - Sex

Elliot and George both took turns being on top and they both admit that they don't really care about who tops.

#15 - Touch

George's skin is soft to the touch and Elliot loves touching George's hands, feeling the warmth and smoothness of them.

#16 - Weakness

George wasn't ashamed to admit that his worst weakness was being too attached to Elliot because it could be a strength as much as a weakness.

#17 - Tears

Elliot cries when he tells George about his traumatic childhood during a therapy session and for the first time as a shrink he cries with a patient, but then again, he doesn't really think of Elliot like a patient.

#18 - Speed

George moves faster than Elliot thought possible when the suspect pulls out a knife and holds it to George's throat and Elliot doesn't even need to lay a hand on the suspect.

#19 - Wind

When Elliot and George step out of the 1-6 they're greeted with a gentle breeze and they both relax.

#20 - Freedom

George feels a new sense of freedom when he and Elliot cuddle up together and for once he doesn't have to be a quiet, composed shrink.

#21 - Life

George loves listening to Elliot's heartbeat not only because of the soothing sound but because the heartbeat is proof of life.

#22 - Jealousy

George feels a tiny twinge of jealousy when Kathy comes to pick the kids up but it's gone as soon as Elliot wraps his arms around George and silently assures him that George is his lover forever.

#23 - Hands

Elliot has strong hands and George loves when Elliot uses them to soothe his back muscles.

#24 - Taste

George and Elliot love kissing and George slides his tongue into Elliot's mouth, cataloging every taste he finds.

#25 - Devotion

Elliot was devoted to his religion and still wants to be but he has a feeling it will be between his religion and George, and he feels a tiny twinge of guilt when he realizes he'd pick George over God.

#26 - Forever

George and Elliot could never quite wrap their minds around the idea of forever but with each other they know exactly what it means.

#27 - Blood

Elliot is taken hostage by a suspect and stabbed and even when he's barely coherent from blood loss he recognizes George's soothing touch and voice and knows he'll be ok.

#28 - Sickness

George gets the flu and sweats through a fever and feels absolutely miserable until Elliot kisses his forehead and helps him sleep.

#29 - Melody

Elliot closes his eyes at the melodic sound of George playing the cello and wishes he could play an instrument so they could play together.

#30 - Star

Elliot and George both love stargazing and they love relaxing on a blanket together while looking at the sky.

#31 - Home

George has never felt like he was at home until he moved in with Elliot.

#32 - Confusion

George feels disoriented and confused and Elliot gently helps him lay down until he blinks his confusion away.

#33 - Fear

George feels fear and his blood runs cold when he finds out that Elliot got into a gunfight with a hostage-taking perp but Elliot emerges unscathed and George lets his fear settle.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

Lightning strikes a transformer near their house and Elliot and George sigh as the power goes out and they feel around for flashlights.

#35 - Bonds

Elliot has a special bond with Olivia but that bond is nowhere near the bond he has with George.

#36 - Market

George wanders around the market trying to find a way to compromise between his vegetarian lifestyle and Elliot's hatred of vegetables.

#37 - Technology

George was always better than Elliot with technology and he can't help but smirk when Elliot accidentally sends a suggestive email to everyone on his contact list instead of just George.

#38 - Gift

George and Elliot both feel like their relationship is a gift and they hope nothing will end it.

#39 - Smile

George and Elliot don't smile too often but when they wake up to find the other curled against them they smile broadly.

#40 - Innocence

George tries to convince the squad of a suspect's innocence and no one believes his profile until Elliot says "I agree with the doc" and George gives him a grateful look.

#41 - Completion

Elliot sighs upon finishing his shift and notices George standing against the wall and he feels more complete than ever.

#42 - Clouds

The clouds turn black and stormy and George can't help but chuckle when Elliot makes a joke about omens.

#43 - Sky

George's favorite shirt is a sky blue sweater and Elliot feels guilty when he ruins it by spilling coffee.

#44 - Heaven

Elliot's arms feel like heaven after the stressful case and George wants the moment to last forever.

#45 - Hell

When George is called to DC by the FBI it's hell for Elliot until George gets back.

#46 - Sun

Elliot and George sweat from the hot sun and Elliot smirks when George finally stops layering his clothes.

#47 - Moon

The moon brightly illuminates the sidewalk and George and Elliot fall into a peaceful rhythm as they walk home from the movies.

#48 - Waves

Elliot's cannonball sends waves throughout the pool and George glares in annoyance from the side of the pool where's he's dipping his toes and yells loudly when Elliot pushes him into the pool.

#49 - Hair

Elliot loves the feel of George's hair and runs his fingers through George's hair gently.

#50 – Supernova

Sometimes they feel like their relationship is a supernova because it started with such a bang but they can't seem to agree on a word to describe their relationship.


End file.
